


The Hallucination Starts

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam meets Hallucifer.





	

Sam walked into the room that had the jar that was needed to save Cas. He was not going to lose another of his mismatch family. He walked to a old cabinet and grabbed the jar. As he turned to walk back, a familiar voice sounded.

 

“I know. It all seems so silly, doesn’t it?”

 

Sam’s breath got caught in his throat as the familiar face of Lucifer stared back at him.

 

“Hi, Sam.” Lucifer greeted as Sam took a couple of steps back. “Long time, No spooning.”

 

“You’re not here.” said Sam. “You’re in hell.”

 

“Now,  _ that _ you’re right on.”

 

Sam breathed out, looking down at the ground to get his bearings before looking back at the other.

 

“Meat hooks...chains….you. It’s not real. It’s just my brain leaking memories from the cage ‘cause of the wall breaking down. That’s all.” Sam started to walk but Lucifer moved to stand in the middle of the big doorway.

 

“That’s very good, your little theory. It’s wrong. Sam, this isn’t your going guano. Everything else is.”

 

Sam glanced around before looking back at Lucifer. “What?”

 

“ _ Everything _ ...from the second you sprung out of that lock box.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“No, escaping was impossible. I have to say, I think this is my best torture yet- make you believe that you’re free and then…” Lucifer jerked his hand, causing Sam to flinch. “Yank the wool off of your eyes. You never left, Sam. You’re still in the cage...with me.” he winked at Sam.

 

That’s when Sam was pushed up, into a wall with a hand around his throat. He squirmed, trying to get out of the hold Lucifer had on him.

 

“You’re not real.” Sam grunted.

 

“Right. You think this fruit bat fever dream is reality? You come back- I’m sorry- with no soul, like some “American Psycho”, till saint Dean blues you back together again by buying you some magic amnesia?” Lucifer let Sam go, causing the man to gasp, trying to regein his breath. “You’re real. I’m  _ very _ real. Everything between is what we call “set dressing”.”

 

“No.” breathed Sam.

 

“You’re still in my cell. You’re my bunkmate, buddy. You’re my little bitch in every sense of the term. Sam, Sam, Sam!”

 

“Sam!” a different voice breaks through. You’re hearin’ me?”

 

Sam felt a small tap on his arm, causing him to look. He jerked and saw Dean standing there with Bobby.

 

“Whoa!” Dean put up his free hand cautiously. Sam looked at his brother’s arm before looking at him when Dean told him to.

 

“Alright, we gotta button this up. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

Bobby and Dean walked with Sam following them, hesitating before looking around and hurried off after them.


End file.
